Sam Javors
by Aaliyah-Charity
Summary: I'm writing a birthday present story for my flute player friend Sam, and it's about her going into the HP world! Yay! This is a Mary Sue . which I usually make fun of, but looks like I'm writing one!
1. The HP Wish

Sam Javors  
  
By: Aaliyah-Charity  
  
A/N: This is a birthday present to one of my friends in Band. So everyone say Happy Birthday to her! Her birthday is next month, but it'll take awhile for me to write this! Since I'm on Harry Potter kick right now, it's going to be a random-girl-goes-into-the-Harry-Potter-world! Yeah! So, if you hate insane stories, don't read! The characters will appear in the 2nd chapter, so just skip to that if you want to get straight to the action. Everyone review and say happy birthday to my pal! I'm giving this story and the reviews to her at band camp (her birthday) so no flames, please!  
  
Also Note: I have not had sleep in 19 hours  
  
Disclaimer: 'Harry Potter' belongs to J.K. Rowlings  
  
Chapter 1: The HP Wish  
  
Sam Javors was leading a pretty happy life. She had a good boyfriend, she was pretty, had plenty of companions, was intelligent, blahblahblah....it was sickening. If she was a figment of imagination, and was put into a fanfiction story, she would definitely be a Mary Sue, without the tragic past. She even made the golf team sound fun!  
Sam had a kind personality, and she tried to befriend who she could. And this year, she got the position of Flute Section Leader, so she had to do this whether she wanted to or not anyways, right?  
One of the people she befriended was a trombone player, named Rebekah. She was shy to some people, or just scary to others. Rebekah was really shy around Sam in person, but on-line she was extremely perverted. Sam did not give up on Rebekah though, no matter how irresolute she seemed to be, which made her happy.  
Sam and Rebekah were in Band, and Sam had really good luck in band, getting section leader and into the top band, and being really outgoing with the often cruel and petulant band members. Rebekah was the exact opposite, with failure everywhere you turned. So that was why Rebekah was extremely sullen and dilapidated on a random day. She had finally had enough.  
"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" Rebekah yelled at her section in class.  
"I just said I practiced for 3 hours last night," said Harrison, who was funny yet mean, "I thought that's what you WANTED, you bipolar freak."  
Mr. Clark, the band director, cleared his throat, and glared at the trombone section. His eyes were full of fire, like he wanted to kill them, and since Rebekah was principal player, it was automatically her fault, and he hexed her in his mind. He laughed evilly, because his band director powers made everything he wanted to come true. Unfortunately, this hex was not very thought out well, because he was up the previous night reading on how you can yell more efficiently at people.  
After school, Sam was hanging out with friends in the band room, while Rebekah was in the band room waiting for some random band event to happen. Sam went over to Rebekah, and they talked for a little bit. As usual, Sam was flawless, except for a piece of hair on her sleeve. The popular band kids pondered on why she was conversing with an obviously weird kid who was in theater. Unless you were absolutely perfect at band like Ellen Johnson, an oboe/bass clarinet/clarinet/tenor sax/baritone/sousaphone/low brass assistant section leader/band captain, being in theater or chorus was a big no-no in band.  
Anyways, as Sam said goodbye, she gave Rebekah a high-five, and the piece of hair got on Rebekah's shirt. Sam went to dance around with Kayla, her best friend and drum major, while Rebekah put on her CD player, and started singing, which annoyed the crap out of everyone else.  
"HOW DO THEY EXPECT US TO WRITE A BOOK REPORT OF ANY QUALITY IN JUST TWO DAYS?! HOW CAN THEY CONSPIRE TO MAKE LIFE SO MISERABLE AND SO EFFECTIVELY IN SO MANY WAYS!?!" she sang. It was the only depressing song she could find, since she left her 'Rent' and 'Little Shop of Horrors' CD at home, and all she had was the 'You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown' CD, which was EXTREMELY happy. Richie and Kyle Bauer smirked and started laughing at her and their admirers followed.  
Mr. Clark came up to Rebekah and said, "Rebekah, you did not get the triangle solo because the fifth grader who didn't really want it and is pretty perverted got it. He has great potential, and frankly, I don't think you would be very good at the triangle solo, because it takes people of greatness to play the triangle solo with the three quarter notes. So sorry!"  
Rebekah stood up and stalked off to a practice room. She had DEFINITELY had enough.  
"I need to escape this horrible life I have! I will end it all by....GOING TO THE HARRY POTTER WORLD! Only.....I don't know how....," she said frowning again.  
"I will help you!" said a mysterious voice.  
"Huh? Who? Wha?" the trombone player shrieked.  
"Yeah yeah yeah, this is like, like, like, like, your fairy godmother, and like, like, like, yeah, like, like, like, like, like, TOTALLY! And like, like, like, well, like, I'm like, like, TOTALLY here to like, grant your wish! Aren't I smart? Oh yeah, I'm like invisible and like totally blind! So yeah, like, to like grant your wish you have to like take this bottle and put a hair or nail in it and like, your wish will like, come true! Like totally! Like, like YEAH! So like, DO IT! Oh yeah, and like the only reason why I am allowed to do this is because like your director like, wants to get rid of you! So like, yeah! So it like, works out totally!"  
She disappeared, and a bottle hit Rebekah in the eye, breaking her glasses. She grumbled and wondered why she had to get a fairy godmother who was so retarded. However, she was glad she would put her out of her misery, and grabbed a random hair from her shirt (cause she sheds a lot of hair) and smacked it in the bottle, and laughed evilly, for she would finally be able to escape. She held up the bottle for five minutes before realizing that it wasn't doing anything, and that was only because Shay, the number one trombone player in the school, was kicking her out so he could practice.  
Rebekah was so unhappy, because she really wanted to go to the Harry Potter world and not have to worry about band. She miserably walked out of the small practice room, and found everyone crying.  
Sam Javors was gone!  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it, and please note that I made everyone a little extreme for dramatic purposes! ! It'll get better, I promise! 


	2. Sam Gets Sorted

Sam Javors  
  
By: Aaliyah-Charity  
  
A/N: Here's the second chapter where we finally get to the HP characters! Yay!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowlings  
  
Chapter 2: Sam Gets Sorted  
  
Sam Javors was listening to Jimmy Grant, a college guy who used to be low brass section leader and euphonium in high school, talk about himself again. She was smiling and trying to act like she actually enjoyed listening to him talk about how his eyes shined like his euphonium does when he polishes it for three hours. In all actuality, she was hoping that she could escape this. Soon. NOW!  
Suddenly, Jimmy had a harelip and the fissure was really disgusting Sam out, and suddenly bright white light came in from his harelip and she disappeared into it. She threw up before passing out.  
When she woke up, she was in a large room with many people inside of it. She was in a line, a line waiting for....a hat to be put upon you so it could yell a word...she looked closely to see a blonde girl putting the hat on and the hat shouting, 'SLYTHERIN!' Everyone was dressed in robes, even she. She stood there stunned, looking at the strange looking people.  
"Hurry up and move along!" said a very small looking boy behind her.  
"Oh...uh....sorry," she said and moved ahead, quavering with each step.  
Soon it was her turn to try on the hat, and an old looking lady smiled kindly upon her. The lady made a loud announcement that Sam was a transfer student from a muggle school, and that they regretted looking past her magical ability. She was to be a fifth year student at this Hogwarts school....she tried the hat on.  
"Hm...a fifth year student! How strange. You have muggle parents, you play the flute, and you don't know anything about this school or why you're here," the hat seemed to say to her.  
"Why am I trying you on? Why are you talking to me? Am I going insane?" she screamed in her mind.  
"Heehee....well, I'm a sorting hat. Four very powerful witches and wizards started this school and you will be placed into one of their houses for the educational terms you serve here. And no, you are not going insane," the hat answered.  
"But...how did I get here?" she asked, bewildered.  
"Beats me, but since you're here I'll put you in....GRYFFINDOR!"  
Immediately the hat was removed from her head and she heard clapping from a table in the middle of the room. She smiled weakly, not knowing what to do next, and the lady indicated that she should sit at the cheering Gryffindor table. She tried not to look nervous and sat down next to a few kids who looked her age.  
She was sitting nervously at the table, when she suddenly heard a very familiar name being called out.  
"HARRY POTTER!"  
'WTF?!' thought Sam, "What the heck am I doing....is this real? I think I'm dreaming....Harry Potter....that's not real....I know nothing of Harry Potter and yet here I am in the Harry Potter world. Man, I KNEW I should've seen the movie and read the book, but I was too busy practicing and having a life! How did I get here?'  
She was so oblivious to her surroundings that she didn't see the many kids trying to say hello to her until there was a tap on her shoulder. Her thoughts finally broken, she looked up to see a group of students looking at her. The one who tapped her was a pretty girl with light hair.  
"Hello, I'm Katie Bell. I'm in your year, and we're roommates along with Alicia, Angelina, and Idina Chenoweth (heehee, anyone see 'Wicked'?) Alicia, Angelina, and I are on the Qudditch team, and Idina, you'll meet her later, is in Band."  
"Band?" Sam questioned, "There's a Band here?"  
"Yeah, it's really small right now. A Hufflepuff teacher, Professor Something started it. So you play anything in it?"  
"Um....yeah....I play the flute and piccolo, and I also played some mellophone," Sam informed them, "Query....what's Quidditch?"  
The people at the table looked very frightened, and a boy sat shocked at her. He looked ready to kill someone.  
"What's Quidditch?" he asked very quietly, and then louder, "What's Quidditch? WHAT'S QUIDDITCH?! YOU'RE A FIFTH YEAR STUDENT AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT QUIDDITCH IS?! HOW DARE YOU?!"  
Sam sat there stunned, and looked at the boy....the rather very hot boy, yelling at her.  
"I bet you have muggle parents, right?" Alicia asked.  
"Uh...yeah, sure," she agreed, "What are muggles?"  
The boy smacked himself in frustration.  
"Ignore him. He's Oliver Wood, and he's the Quidditch caption. He gets insane about it, so don't pay him any heed. Muggles are non-magical people," Angelina explained.  
"Oh, then, yeah, I do have muggle parents," Sam said, noting to herself that the word muggle was kind of strange. In fact, this whole situation was strange!  
After the big and delicious feast, where her friends explained the way things worked here, Sam felt bloated from all the good food and knowledge of the new world she would have to play a part in until she could find a way home.  
As she stood up she felt someone staring at her, and she turned around to see a boy who looked exactly like Mitchell Schaffer, a trombone player in her band.  
"MITCHELL! Hey, so you're here too?" she said, relieved that she wasn't alone.  
"No," the boy said disgusted, "I'm Draco Malfoy. How dare you say that to me?"  
He walked off angrily, and a crowd of fellow friends followed him.  
To her puzzled face, Alicia said, "That's some first year Slytherin. Bet he was going to hit on you before you said he was Mitchell or whoever." She laughed.  
"Ew, you have eleven year olds hitting on you!" Katie giggled, as Sam almost gagged from the thought. Mitchell was a freshman in her band, and that weird kid was a first year or whatever. The thought that he was hitting on her made her want to vomit a new color out.  
Soon they led her to the dorms, through a painting....which Sam thought awfully peculiar. She was very frightened by the labyrinth of the school, but she decided not to show it. She was led into a beautiful lobby of some sort, and then through that to the dorms. Remembering what band camp was like her freshman year, how excited she was to see the dorms at North Georgia State and University (a military college), she stood with bated breath at the entrance before being pulled away by her new friends.  
  
A/N: Haha, sorry if it's so boring, but it'll pick up! I hope you liked it so far, and I hope Sam doesn't kill me, or that Mitchell somehow reads this! 


	3. Back To Normal

Sam Javors

By: Aaliyah-Charity

A/N: Hey everyone! Yay! I got some reviews! I apologize if you don't like Mary Sues, but oh well! I warned ya lol, and plus, if you knew Sam, you probably wouldn't know how else to put it other than Mary Sue form!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

Chapter 3: Back To Normal

Hogwarts was MUCH different than her high school. She learned of subjects much different from she learned, and she found that these subjects were a lot more fun than her hard AP classes back home. But as much as she loved this new place, she missed her old home. She had no idea how she was going to get back, and she was indeed very worried.

The Hogwarts Band was horrendously horrible, to say the least. They were about at the level of 7th graders. Sam even had to help teach some of the music theory and why things were written the way they were. She was looked at as some kind of music prodigy, which she really enjoyed. This was really good experience for leadership anyways, which she felt she needed to work on.

Her new friends were amazing. They were very interested in her muggle life, and she was happy to talk about her friends back home. She wondered frequently if they missed her, and how worried her parents must be! Her little brother, however, must be having a field day with her gone.

And then there was Oliver Wood. He was so hot, but if she got into a relationship with him, what would happen if she went back home? Wouldn't that be wonderful, to have a relationship, and then that someone disappeared unexpectedly? Plus, she had a boyfriend at home. Ah man! This really sucked.

As Sam walked to her dormitories alone, and was suddenly encountered by a dark, mysterious voice. She was just getting used to ghosts running everywhere, but this was a little much.

"Like, hi!" it said. Sam couldn't help but getting just a little creeped out by this.

"Hello?" she said, unsure of herself.

"Hi!" the voice said again, "Like, I'm Rebekah's fairy godmother! Like, she wanted to come here to escape her life back at home, because she was extremely depressed from all the bad band stuff that was happening! That was partly my fault….anyways, she was going to come here instead of you, but she put one of your hairs in the magic bottle by accident! Oops!" The voice was hard to listen to, it was so ditzy Sam felt as if she would lose all of her brain cells if she had to listen to anymore. She felt bad that Rebekah was supposed to be coming here, but it was also better, because she needed to learn that she didn't need to escape reality to be happy.

"Well, what's going to happen to me?" Sam asked.

"You're going to go back home, of course!" the fairy squealed again. Suddenly a portal opened from out of midair and slowly but surely, Sam was floating into it. The common room doors opened to show Oliver coming in. Like in all sappy movies, he ran to where she was just standing in slow motion.

"You're going away, aren't you?" he asked sadly, his Scottish accent shining through. She nodded.

"I have to go back home," she said, "I love this place, but it's not where I belong. Tell the others that I will also miss them very much."

"Goodbye," he said, "One day I'll show you Quidditch! I'll never forget you, Sam! I love you!"

She waved to him sadly as she disappeared in the portal. She felt herself coming out of Jimmy from whence she came, which was really gross if you thought about it. She was back in the band room, and Jimmy was still talking about himself. He stopped at once, however, when he saw that Sam was clad in a school uniform with a black robe on with the Gryffindor emblem. He looked at her weirdly, but then went back to talking about himself. Everybody around who saw Sam suddenly change from her regular clothes to robes followed suit, deciding to ignore what just happened.

And life went on the exact same, as if Hogwarts had never happened. She still had some memoirs of the strange and peculiar adventure she experienced, though, and she knew she would treasure them forever.

Some time later, Rebekah and she were talking again, and Rebekah told her about the mysterious encounter with her fairy godmother. She seemed a bit troubled by it. However, that event made her stop being so depressed about everything that was happening, and it was the first good thing the fairy godmother managed to achieve.

"You know what?" Sam said as her response, "You have a big imagination, Rebekah."

"Thanks," Rebekah replied, scratching her head. Sam was right. Maybe Rebekah was just imagining things. Besides, a ditzy fairy godmother? Please. And going into a book fantasy…impossible. It never hurt to dream though, right?

"Hey Sam!" Mr. Clark said as he walked over to them, "You're first chair in Symphonic Band. Congratulations!" Sam's good mood was greatly improved with alacrity, and she was happy as she always was.

"And Rebekah," he said, looking at her, "You didn't get the maracas part which no one can hear anyways. I gave it to a five year old who has a lot more potential than you. Sorry. It's just those four shakes are very important to the music and I couldn't take any chances." He left, laughing evilly to himself as he went to greet the other members of the band. Sam patted Rebekah on the shoulder, and left once again to dance with Kayla.

Rebekah groaned again and hoped that this would all end soon.

A/N: I KNOW THIS WAS TERRIBLY RUSHED but band camp starts tomorrow and I had to end it somehow! Hopefully Sam will forgive me!


End file.
